The Fifth Horseman
by MrAyeSir
Summary: The Charred Council gives Death a 16 year old boy with Nephilim Origins. He has to train him and make him one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! To celebrate the soon released game Darksiders II, I've written a story about a 5****th**** horseman, because I've been thinking of giving Death an apprentice. I've changed my "Avatar-picture" to a screenshot in Skyrim with the 5****th**** horseman as he looks in his more mature state. His name is Chaos. Please enjoy the story, and don't forget to R&R!**

„A fifth horseman?" War called out. He and Death were standing before the Charred Council. "What blasphemy!" "Be quiet War, and listen to what they have to say." To be honest, Death did not sympathise with the Council. But it was necessary, for there had to be balance between the worlds. "Tell us, why do you want to increase our numbers? There have been four of us since ancient times. Since the creator…" "We have found a child with Nephilimic origins. We have decided to give the task of training him to one of you." "I refuse!" War shouted. Death sighed. "What are his qualities?" "See for yourself."

A portal opened, and a Watcher appeared. He held a chain that was connected to something inside the portal. "Come out, you useless scumbag!" The Watcher screamed. He pulled with force, and a small, timid boy of about 16 years fell out of the portal. In his eyes there were fear and dismay. War looked at the boy with disbelief and disappointment in his eyes, before he walked away and disappeared into another portal. Death cut through the chains to free the boy and 'accidentally' hit the Watcher, who fell into the boiling magma and died a painful death.

Death turned around. "You want me to make THIS boy one of the Horsemen? He seems too weak to even lift a sword! He would be the first to die on a battlefield!" The boy looked at the ground. "We give you a thousand years. As we already said, he is a descendant of the Nephilim, and thus he is not mortal. He will learn to fight quickly."

Death opened a third portal. (The other two had already disappeared.) "Follow me" he ordered the boy harshly. "We've got a lot of work to do." And with that he and the boy travelled to Death's home in the Nether Realms.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere, in the realm of the dead, there lies a humongous grey desert where nobody ever comes. This is the place where Death, rider of the Apocalypse, lives. Death and Alex climbed down into a giant black gorge. Alex often fell down and Death had to catch him and put him back on the wall.

When they were at the bottom, Alex finally dared to ask: „Um… Excuse me, sir, but where are we?" Death turned around and gave him a look that made him regret the question. "My name is Death, not "sir". We are in a canyon that leads around in a circle. This is where your training starts. "What training?" "Didn't you listen? I'm training you to become a horseman of the Apocalypse." "Y-you mean like, those four in the bible? With the seals and the end of the world? S-so you are the real death? The grim reaper?"

"So you aren't as dumb as you look after all. Listen. In this rat hole there are many dangerous creatures. Ghouls, hellhounds, giant bats and some other things you wouldn't want to meet without a weapon. And… something else, you'll know when you see it. You, my friend, will stay here for at least three weeks and survive. After that, come to my home north of here. Because of the thick, grey clouds you won't be able to orientate yourself. South of this place you can see a huge whirlwind of bone dust. Go in the opposite direction. Whatever you do, don't get close to that vortex. After you pass this little test, your true training will begin."

"B-but how am I going to survive all those monsters and the hunger and thirst?" "The Charred Council gave you the blessing of the horsemen. You will feel neither hunger nor thirst, nor will you drown under water or suffocate. Your endurance and strength will grow tremendously over time. Also, you will learn skills much faster than any human." Death started his way up again. "B-but…" "No buts. I'd run if I were you." Alex heard a roar, and saw the first hellhound running towards him.

Death sat on a ledge and watched him until he couldn't see him anymore. "What a wimp." He said to himself. "Reminds me of how I was in my younger days." He had a long journey before him. Riding to the Cursed Forge and back would take about twelve days at full speed.

The Cursed Forge. Everything still looked the same as millennia ago, when the Four got their bound weapons. Death slowly walked to the altar in the centre of the building. The altar was actually just a pit of magma. But when Death approached, it started boiling like wild. "WHO DARES TO ENTER THIS PLACE!?" A deep voice shook the entire building. "Do you not know what punishment awaits the unworthy here?" For a short time there was silence. "You… your presence… it feels… familiar… you reek of… blood… and… Death, is that you?" "Yes."

"How long has it been since you last came here? When you and your brothers got your bound weapons?" "Sorry, but I haven't counted the years. At least several thousand years." "Why are you here?" "A new rider." "What?" "I don't really understand it myself. But it is my duty to train him, so I will bring him his weapon." "Then proceed. I will give it to you."

A grip rose out of the magma, and Death pulled it out. In his hand, he held the weapon of the fifth horseman. A weapon designed for slaughtering entire races. In his hand, he held… a plain sword? "This can't be right! Did something go wrong?" "When you and the other three pulled out your weapons, they formed as you touched them. You have to give it to him, then it will reveal its true form.

Alex ran. He ran as fast as he could. After the creatures found out his hiding place, he had been running for two days, which he couldn't understand. He only felt a slight bit tired. "This must be what Death was talking about." Only two weeks left.


	3. Chapter 3

„And stay dead!" Alex shouted at the defeated ghoul. Though he had been too weak to even throw a stone at them, he was able to kill them with his bare hands now. But killing them was no use. They just got up again. Just when he wanted to run for it again, he noticed that high up, the sun was at its highest point. "Three weeks. Here I come, Death." And so he jumped up the wall and started climbing. He wouldn't fall off this time.

Death was in his mansion. In the highest tower, he sat on a throne made of bones. He looked up when his apprentice smashed the huge doors open. "Wow, that's totally cliché. Anyway, I'm back." "Show a little more respect to your elder brother, shrimp." "Brother?" "Yes, you're becoming one of us now. The four horsemen are nephilim. And you are too. That makes us brothers." "But we don't have-"

"Shut up before it gets awkward. I have brought you a weapon. It will transform once you touch it, and your new name will show up for a few seconds." He picked up the blade that leaned against his throne, and threw it. Alex caught it thanks to his new reflexes. The sword started to shine dark blue. Its shape changed, and after the blink of an eye Alex held two axes. They felt good in his hands, as if he had already mastered the usage of axes when he was born. For a moment, dark blue letters were on their blades. "They fit you, clumsy as ever. Now, what do they say?" "They say… My name… is Chaos."

"Welcome to the horsemen, brother. Unofficially of course. As a horseman, you're going to need a horse, but first things first. Change into these." He gave him some rags and an armour. "Gauntlets and boots made of dragon scales and bones, and some rags to cover the rest. And also…" he gave him a small black thing that looked kinda like a batman-shuriken. "…a personal gift from me. Put it on" "I would, if I knew what it is and where it belongs." "It's a mask, dumbass." "Oh."

Chaos put the mask on his face. He could feel it attach to his chin and nose magically, and all of a sudden, his head was covered in a hood. Though half of his face was covered by the mask, the other half was now hidden by a magical darkness. (The red part of the mask is either blue or not there in the story. It's up to you to decide.)

"Come with me. " Death said. They went downstairs, until they reached the basement. Alex marvelled at the large training room. There was a round pit in the centre, meant for sparring, and around it there were lots of random builders and constructions made of wood and at the ceiling there were stalagmites, rails and wooden bars. This was a room where you could either fight or climb around.

They were in the pit. "Before you start training here, I want to show you the difference in our strengths. You've become overconfident from just staying in a hole for three weeks." "Won't it be a problem if either of us dies?" "You mean if YOU die. No. In this place, you can't die. It's a little gimmick of mine. You'll simple regenerate." "Would it have hurt to tell me before leaving me in that canyon?" "Yes, because that's out of the spell's radius. Now shut up and come at me. Try hitting me." "That's simple!" Chaos laughed and readied his weapons.

"That's it for today." "B-but…" "You're tired. And also, I've killed you 74 times in a row without you even scratching me. Now get some sleep. My ghouls will guide you to your room."


End file.
